Eine Rose für immer und ewig
Eine Rose für immer und ewig ist die zwölfte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Castle. Castle trifft auf eine ehemalige Freundin, an deren Hochzeitstag eine ihrer Brautjungfern ermordet wird. Handlung Kyra Blaine steht kurz davor, zu heiraten. Sophie, eine ihrer Brautjungfrauen, fehlt jedoch. Als Kyra in deren Hotelzimmer nachsieht, findet sie Sophie tot vor. Alexis ist dabei, Castle mit Klebeband an einen Stuhl fesseln, da dieser für seinen neuen Roman herausfinden will, wie man sich aus so einer Situation befreien kann. Als Alexis nach getaner Arbeit mit Martha die Wohnung verlässt, klingelt Castles Handy, es ist Beckett. Castle versucht vergeblich, den Anruf entgegenzunehmen. Beckett und Esposito sehen sich derweil die Leiche an: Sophie wurde laut Lanies Untersuchung von hinten erdrosselt, ein Ohrring wurde aus ihrem Ohr gerissen. Castle schafft es schließlich, sich zu befreien und kommt zum Tatort. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Castle und Kyra sich von früher kennen. Ryan und Esposito befragen die Hochzeitsgäste, doch einer fehlt: Mike Weitz. Das Team sieht sich daraufhin Videos an, die bei der Party am vergangenen Abend gemacht wurden. Darauf ist zu sehen, wie Sophie sich während der Rede von Mike wegschleicht, nachdem sie einen Anruf aus der Hotellobby erhalten hatte. Dank der Überwachungskameras können sie den Anrufer identifizieren: Es ist Boyd Gamble, ein Drogenhändler mit krimineller Vorgeschichte. Bei seiner Befragung stellt sich heraus, dass Sophie eine spezielle Droge von ihm wollte, Rufies. Unterdessen steigt Beckett zu Kyra in den Aufzug. Sie kommen auf Castle zu sprechen und Kyra erzählt ihr, dass sie seine Romane immernoch liest. Sie weiß, dass Castle ihr seinen ersten Nikki-Heat-Roman gewidmet hat und sagt Beckett, dass er seine Bücher nur Leuten widmet, die ihm viel bedeuten. Später unterhalten sich Castle und Beckett in der Hotellobby, wo sie auf Kyras Mutter Sheila treffen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Sheila von Castles und Kyras Beziehung damals wenig angetan war und sie zeigt sich äußerst bissig gegenüber Castle. Dann erhält Beckett einen Anruf: Mike Weitz wurde eingesperrt in einer Vorratskammer gefunden. Sie befreien ihn und erfahren von ihm, dass Sophie ihm Rufies in den Drink gemischt hat. Mike kann sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, wieso sie das getan hat. Castle schleicht sich von den Ermittlungen weg und findet Kyra im Hochzeitssaal. Sie reden über ihre frühere Beziehung und Kyra sagt ihm, dass sie die Beziehung damals nicht für immer hatte beenden wollen. Sie weiß nicht, ob sie die schiefgelaufene Hochzeit und das gleichzeitige Auftreten von Castle für ein Zeichen halten soll, Greg nicht zu heiraten. Beckett unterbricht sie und fragt, ob Castle mit ihr zurück zum Department fahren will. Im Aufzug schließlich erzählt Castle ihr, dass er Kyra im College kennengelernt und sie drei Jahre lang zusammen waren. Als Beckett ihn fragt, wieso sie sich getrennt haben, weicht Castle aus. Als Beckett später bei Lanie im Autopsieraum vorbeischaut, fragt Lanie sie, ob Beckett nicht ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Castles verlorene Liebe Kyra sei, doch Beckett behauptet, dass dies nicht der Fall sei. Am nächsten Tag auf dem Revier haben Ryan und Esposito Castles zweites Buch in der Hand, welches Kyra gewidmet ist. Sie zeigen es Beckett. Dieser wird plötzlich klar, dass jemand in Mikes Zimmer eingebrochen sein muss, da dessen Schlüsselkarte gegen 2 Uhr benutzt wurde, während Mike jedoch mit Sophie an der Bar saß, wo ihm die Rufies untergemischt wurden. Castle und Beckett sehen sich Mikes Zimmer an und ihnen fällt auf, dass es dort einen Zugang zum Nachbarzimmer gibt – Gregs Zimmer. Dort finden sie Sophies Ohrring. Castle und Beckett befragen daraufhin Greg, der ihnen erzählt, dass Sophie vergangene Nacht plötzlich neben ihm gelegen habe und mit ihm schlafen wollte, er sie jedoch vom Bett gestoßen habe. Dabei muss Sophie ihren Ohrring verloren haben. Greg gibt auch zu, dass er und Sophie eine Affäre hatten, noch bevor er Kyra kennen gelernt hatte. Castle hält Greg für den Mörder und gerät mit ihm so sehr aneinander, dass Beckett ihn rausschicken muss. Später reden Castle und Beckett nochmal über den Vorfall und Beckett macht ihm klar, dass er nicht vergessen darf, dass auch Kyra nun ein sehr gutes Motiv hat, Sophie umzubringen, nämlich aus Eifersucht. Er soll sich von Kyra fernhalten bis der Fall gelöst ist. Als Castle abends daheim ist, sieht er sich ein altes Foto von sich und Kyra an. Da ruft eben diese an: Sie machen aus, sich auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes zu treffen, auf dem sie früher viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben, und Sophie sagt Castle, dass sie von Greg und Sophie erfahren hat. Sie umarmen sich und küssen sich dann. Am nächsten Morgen zeigt Beckett Castle Überwachungsfotos von ihm und Kyra; sie weiß, was passiert ist und macht Castle erneut klar, dass Kyra unter Mordverdacht steht. Ryan und Esposito befragen die Hotelgäste derweil erneut und finden heraus, dass Sophie vor der Hochzeit schon einen Tag in der Stadt war und viel Geld beim Einkaufen ausgegeben hat, obwohl sie fast pleite ist. Das Überwachungsvideo des Brautkleidausstatters zeigt, wie Sophie ihr Brautjungfernkleid kauft und Gregs Onkel Teddy es bezahlt hat. Sie finden heraus, dass Teddy ihr die letzten drei Monate lang 1500 Dollar überwiesen hat. In Teddys Büro finden sie Papiere, die dokumentieren, dass Greg von seinen Großeltern einen Trustfond von zwei Millionen Dollarn hat, der bei seinem Hochzeitstag ausgezahlt wird. Teddy ist bis dahin der Verwalter des Vermögens. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Teddy jedoch fast das komplette Geld ausgegeben hat und es daher bei Gregs Hochzeit nicht auszahlen konnte. Teddy wollte daher Gregs Hochzeit sabotieren und engagierte Sophie, damit diese sich an Greg ranmacht und so die Hochzeit verhindert. Als dies nicht funktionierte, tötete Teddy Sophie. Aufgrund der erdrückenden Beweislage, darunter auch eine Audioaufzeichnung, auf der zu hören ist, wie Greg Sophie wegschickt, kann Teddy schließlich für den Mord an Sophie festgenommen werden. Später spielt Castle Kyra die Audioaufnahme vor und sagt ihr, dass Greg ein guter Mann für sie sei und sie wirklich liebe. Sie verabschieden sich voneinander und bevor Kyra geht, sagt sie zu Beckett, dass Castle nun ganz ihr gehöre. Bei der zweiten Hochzeitszeremonie von Greg und Kyra sind auch Castle und Beckett anwesend. Greg und Kyra geben sich das Ja-Wort und es ist Beckett, die Kyras Hochzeitsstrauß fängt. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson als Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast * Brady Smith als Greg Murphy * Graham Beckel als Ted Murphy * Ryan Alosio als Mike Weitz * Mimi Kuzyk als Sheila Blaine * Joe Nieves als Boyd Gamble * Alyssa Milano als Kyra Blaine * Deborah Strang als Ruby Osiris-Schwartzman * Peter Katona als Keith Murphy * Gina Hiraizumi als Laurie Hill * Kimberly Estrada als Lisa Bloomfield * Brian Patrick Mulligan als Justice of the Peace * Kevin Herrera als Kellner * Alan Mueting als Kyra's Onkel * Bonnie Morgan als Sophie Ronson Soundtrack *"Take a Chance" - The Magic Numbers *"Love Song" - Golden State with Holly Conlan Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S2